


Kerzenschein

by split



Series: Geisterstunde [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split/pseuds/split
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach den Ereignissen an Halloween haben Jan und Tim sich angefreundet und halten ständigen Kontakt per Mail und Telefon. Da taucht der Geist von Tims Bruder plötzlich wieder bei Jan auf und behauptet, dass Tim in Schwierigkeiten steckt. Nur wie soll Jan helfen, wenn Tim viele Kilometer entfernt ist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kerzenschein

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel zu Kerzenflackern vom 01.01.2008

Es regnete in Strömen. Dabei war heute schon der 14. Dezember. Noch 2 Tage bis zum 3. Advent und von Weihnachtsstimmung war weit und breit nichts zu spüren. Die vielen Kerzen und der Weihnachtskrimskrams, den Jans Mutter im ganzen Haus verteilt hatte, wirkten vollkommen deplatziert. Das fand zumindest Jan. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass Tim nicht da war. Sie hatten sich nach Halloween leider nur per Mail und Telefon näher kennenlernen können.

Tims Eltern hatten sich zwar dazu entschlossen, in das geerbte Haus zu ziehen, doch leider ging das nicht sofort. Herr und Frau Anders mussten sich erst einmal nach Arbeit in der Stadt umsehen, Tim konnte unterm Jahr nicht so ohne weiteres die Schule wechseln und das alte Haus musste auch erst noch renoviert werden.

Dabei hatte Fabian gesagt, dass er nun jemanden zum beschützen hatte. Nur wie sollte man jemanden beschützen und umsorgen, wenn derjenige gute 200 Kilometer entfernt war? Jan seufzte und lächelte bei der Erinnerung an Tims verstorbenen Bruder. Briefe hatte er keine mehr an ihn geschrieben, zum Reden hatte er ja jetzt Tim, doch hin und wieder ging er die Statue besuchen und hielt ihn auf dem Laufenden.

Als Jan so gedankenversunken und pitschnass aus der Schule kam, war es wie immer still im Haus. Seine Eltern waren noch auf Arbeit. Er ließ seine Tasche im Flur fallen, schob in der Küche eine Tiefkühllasagne in den Ofen und schälte sich auf dem Weg in den ersten Stock aus den nassen Klamotten. Warum hatte es aber auch in den fünf Minuten vom Bus zum Haus so sehr schütten müssen? Das war doch echt unfair.

Unter der dampfenden Dusche wärmte sich seine kühle Haut langsam wieder auf und seine Laune wurde ein wenig besser. Jetzt war endlich Wochenende. Das bedeutete, er konnte ungestört und sehr ausgiebig mit Tim chatten. In einer Stunde würde der auch von der Schule kommen, schätzte Jan. Mittlerweile wussten sie schon sehr viel aus dem Leben des jeweils anderen, doch erstaunlicherweise hatten sie sich noch immer eine Menge zu erzählen. Wenn sie sich unterhielten, wurde ihnen nie langweilig.

Jan lächelte versonnen während er das Wasser abdrehte und sich in ein Handtuch wickelte. Ein Weihnachtsgeschenk musste er sich auch noch überlegen. Da sollte er später vielleicht einmal ganz unauffällig nachforschen. Auf jeden Fall etwas Süßes, denn wie sich sehr schnell herausgestellt hatte, war Tim eine extreme Naschkatze. Vor ihm war kaum eine Schokolade sicher.

Aus Gewohnheit wischte Jan über den dampfbeschlagenen Spiegel über dem Waschbecken, als er aus der Dusche stieg. Doch der Spiegel zeigte ihm diesmal nicht nur sein eigenes Spiegelbild. Grüne Augen blickten ihm aus einem von dunkelbraunen Haaren umrahmten Gesicht entgegen. „Fabian?“, fragte Jan mit einer eindeutig zu hohen Stimme erschrocken und blickte neben sich. Doch da stand niemand. Er war allein im Bad.

Wieder sah er in den Spiegel und das zweite Gesicht war noch immer da. „Was zum Teufel tust in unserem Badezimmerspiegel?“, wollte Jan fassungslos wissen.  
/Herumgeistern?/ Das Wort erschien recht verschnörkelt in einer noch beschlagenen Ecke des Spiegels.  
„Haha, sehr witzig.“ Jan verdrehte die Augen und seufzte leise. Eigentlich freute er sich ja, den Anderen wiederzusehen. Die Situation hatte ihn nur ein wenig überrascht und dann wurde er eben etwas ungehalten.  
„Es ist schön dich zu sehen... denke ich. Aber, wieso bist du hier und warum bist du eigentlich im Spiegel und stehst nicht hier neben mir, wie zu Halloween?“

Der Spiegel beschlug wieder, bis man nichts mehr sehen konnte, dann erschien erneut die schnörklige Schrift von Fabian. /Es ist auch schön dich zu sehen. Ich muss hier was erledigen und warum ich diesmal nur im Spiegel sichtbar bin, wissen die da oben allein./  
Konnte eine Schrift genervt aussehen? Jan hatte jedenfalls das Gefühl, dass Fabian nicht so davon begeistert war, hier zu sein. Doch eine andere Frage drängte sich ihm auf. „Die da oben?“  
/Du weißt schon... Lichter, Stimmen... Frag nich weiter, ich war nie gut in diesem Religionskrimskrams... Sag mal, hast du vielleicht irgendwo ´nen größeren Spiegel? Hier ist es irgendwie eng./ Die Glasfläche beschlug immer wieder von neuem und löschte so das bereits Geschriebene.  
„Öhm, mein Klamottenschrank hat an der Türinnenseite ´nen großen Spiegel, aber...“ Bevor Jan aussprechen konnte, war Fabian verschwunden. Nur ein paar Worte hatte er hinterlassen. /Alles klar. Zieh dich an, ich warte dort auf dich./

Jan kam sich doch recht bescheuert vor, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er sich eben mit einem Geist im Spiegel unterhalten hatte. Okay, nach Halloween waren Geister für ihn keine reinen Hirngespinste mehr, aber deshalb glaubte er noch nicht an alles.  
Kopfschüttelnd zog er sich frische Klamotten über und ging zurück in sein Zimmer. Er kam sich albern vor, als er die Schranktür öffnete und in den Spiegel sah. Doch von Fabian war nichts zu sehen. „Ich drehe eindeutig durch. Wahrscheinlich hab ich zu heiß geduscht.“ Er wollte die Schranktür wieder zu machen, als hinter ihm das Klappern der Tasten zu hören war. Dann erschien Fabian doch noch im Spiegel, der von ganz allein beschlug.

/Cool. Ein Computer. Als ich noch gelebt habe, sahen die noch nicht so stylisch aus. Dad hatte einen in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Kannst du das Ding einschalten? Da ist das Schreiben einfacher./  
Jan nickte nur sprachlos und ging zu seinem PC. Irgendwie war ihm Fabian zu Halloween erwachsener vorgekommen. Vielleicht hatte das aber auch nur an der nächtlichen Stunde gelegen. Als der PC hochgefahren war, öffnete er ein Schreibprogramm und wartete ab. Wenige Augenblicke später bewegten sich die Tasten und auf dem Bildschirm erschienen Worte.  
/Wie cool. Das funktioniert tatsächlich./  
„Ich frage lieber nicht, wie du in der Lage bist, die Tasten zu bewegen... Erzählst du mir jetzt, was du zu erledigen hast und warum du dafür in unserem Haus rumgeisterst?“  
/Ja, aber hast du nicht was vergessen?/  
„Vergessen? Nein, wi... Oh Mist, meine Lasagne!“ Jan flitzte aus dem Zimmer während Fabian unbemerkt traurig lächelte. Er war unheimlich froh, dass der Junge sein Auftauchen so locker nahm. Das machte es ihm leichter mit ihm zu kommunizieren. Denn nach den letzten Jahren hatte er bei anderen Toten bereits mitbekommen, dass die Kommunikation mit jemandem der schreiend davonlief oder einen stur ignorierte, weitaus schwerer war.

Jan kehrte mit seiner Lasagne und einer Gabel zurück ins Zimmer und ließ sich erleichtert auf den Bürostuhl sinken. Er war noch rechtzeitig gekommen und sein Essen war gerade richtig durch. „Woher wusstest du von der Lasagne im Ofen?“  
/Ich hab dich beobachtet, bevor ich mich dir im Spiegel gezeigt habe./  
„Du hast mich unter der Dusche bespannt?“, wollte Jan fassungslos wissen.  
/Der Spiegel war beschlagen, da sieht man nichts. Außerdem hast du ja wohl nichts, was ich nicht auch habe... hatte/, kam die prompte Antwort und Jan hätte am liebsten mit Lasagne nach Fabian geworfen, doch leider war es nicht sonderlich intelligent seinen Monitor und die Tastatur in Essen zu ertränken. Lieber pustete er wieder die Dampfwölkchen von der Aluschale, damit er endlich essen konnte.

„Fabian, jetzt sag mir schon, was los ist. Du kennst mich, nicht wahr? Du bist doch nicht ohne Grund bei mir.“  
/Du darfst Timmy auf keinen Fall erzählen, dass ich hier war. Er würde das nicht verstehen./  
„Okay, ich werds ihm nicht sagen.“  
/Versprochen?/  
„Versprochen.“ Jan blickte ernst, auch wenn er nicht recht wusste, ob Fabian es sah. Langsam begann er zu essen, während er aufmerksam mitlas, was Fabian schrieb.  
/Ich war nicht so ein netter Junge wie Timmy es glaubt. Mein kleiner Bruder... Er kann sich nicht daran erinnern, aber ich habe getan was alle Jugendlichen irgendwann einmal tun. Ich habe Zigaretten geraucht, Alkohol getrunken, Partys gefeiert. Nicht extrem, aber mehr als hätte nötig sein müssen um die reine Neugier zu befriedigen. Und ich hing eine Weile mit ein paar düsteren Typen aus meiner Schule herum. Letztendlich bin ich an meinem Tod mit schuld.

Wir haben uns im Park getroffen um ein wenig zu feiern und plötzlich hieß es, sie würden einen kleinen Laden in der Nähe ausrauben. Zum Nervenkitzel, als Mutprobe... Ich wollte ´nen Rückzieher machen, aber das ließen sie nicht zu. Wenn ich Mittäter wäre, könnte ich sie nicht verpfeifen, ohne mir selbst zu schaden, haben sie gesagt. Da wollte ich abhauen... aber ich war nicht schnell genug. Ich hatte geschworen auf meinen kleinen Bruder aufzupassen und plötzlich war ich tot. Deshalb bin ich hier. Ich muss wieder gut machen, was ich versaut habe./

Jan hatte seine Lasagne weggestellt, denn er bekam keinen Bissen mehr herunter. Er konnte kaum fassen, was er da gelesen hatte, doch wieso sollte er sich so etwas einbilden? Der Wunsch, Fabian irgendwie zu trösten und zu umarmen war groß, doch er konnte nichts tun. Nur auf den Monitor starren. „Weshalb jetzt? Wieso kommst du jetzt und nicht schon viel früher?“  
/Weil Timmy jetzt Hilfe braucht. Er ist auf dem Weg hier her./  
„Was?“ Jan sprang überrascht auf, setzte sich dann aber wieder hin. „Was meinst du damit?“  
/Timmy hat es dir nicht erzählt, aber er hat ein paar Probleme. Er ist drauf und dran die gleichen Fehler wie ich damals zu machen. Das darf nicht passieren. Mom und Dad haben es mitbekommen und haben ihm erzählt, was mit mir damals los war. Er glaubt ihnen nicht und ist abgehauen. Ich weiß nicht, ob sein Zug schon hier ist oder ob er erst ankommt. Ich kann nicht immer kontrollieren, wo ich gerade auftauche und was ich weiß... Du musst ihn holen, bitte./

Jan saß wie versteinert auf seinem Stuhl. Wieso hatte Tim ihm nichts erzählt? Hatte er ihm nicht genug vertraut? Das war so falsch. Warum hatten sie nicht in der Stadt bleiben können? Hier hätte er auf Tim aufpassen können und so was auch mitbekommen, aber so weit weg...  
/Jan, bitte, du musst dich beeilen. Ich weiß nicht, wo er hingehen wird, wenn er einmal hier ist und ich glaube nicht, dass er zuerst zu dir kommt, sonst hätte er dich auch schon angerufen./  
Fabian holte Jan mit dem hastigen Klappern der Tasten aus seinen Gedanken wieder in die Gegenwart. Er las die wenigen Zeilen und stand dann endlich auf. In Windeseile hatte er sich etwas Wärmeres übergezogen. Weil seine Haare noch immer feucht waren, setzte er sich noch ein Basecap auf. Seine Jacke war auch noch nicht trocken, aber das konnte er jetzt nicht ändern. Schnell zog er sie über, schlüpfte in seine Schuhe und prüfte noch schnell, ob er auch die Hausschlüssel einstecken hatte. Ungeduldig holte Jan sein Bike aus der Garage und fuhr in Rekordzeit zum Bahnhof.

Der Regen hatte zum Glück nachgelassen, doch es war noch immer nass und vor allem kalt. Am Bahnhof waren viel zu viele Menschen, denen man ausweichen musste, doch Jan schaffte es recht geschickt, zwischen ihnen durch zu rennen. Weil sie schon einmal im Internet die Züge, die Tim brauchen würde, um her zu fahren, herausgesucht hatten, fand Jan am Fahrplan sehr schnell zu welchem Gleis er musste. Als er dort ankam, fuhr gerade ein Zug ein, doch auch als alle Fahrgäste ausgestiegen waren, war von Tim weit und breit nichts zu sehen. War er schon eher angekommen? Würde er erst später kommen?

Jan steckte fluchend die Hände in seine Jackentasche, wo seine Finger auf sein Handy trafen. Er schimpfte sich einen Idioten, weil er nicht eher daran gedacht hatte, Tim einfach mal anzurufen. Hastig wählte er dessen Nummer, doch sofort ging die Mailbox ran. Wieder fluchte er und rannte aus dem Bahnhof. Wenn Tim schon da war, war er vielleicht zur Statue im Park gegangen. Falls er nicht dort war, konnte Jan rechtzeitig zum Eintreffen des nächsten Zuges wieder hier sein.

Mit dem Rad brauchte er nicht lange zum Park, der wegen der Jahreszeit und des schlechten Wetters nur von dem ein oder anderen Hundebesitzer genutzt wurde. Deshalb blieb Jan unbeachtet, als er sein Rad an den Zaun des Parks kettete und dann zwischen den Bäumen im dichten Unterholz verschwand.

Schnell merkte er, dass Tim nicht da war und auf dem regennassen Boden gab es auch keine Spuren. Noch einmal versuchte er seinen Freund anzurufen, doch wieder ging nur die Mailbox ran. Unsicher hinterließ er eine kurze Nachricht. „Hey Tim, ich wollte nur mal fragen, wie es dir geht. Was treibst du? Melde dich doch kurz.“ Dann legte er wieder auf und verließ nach einem letzten fragenden Blick zur Statue den Ort.

Wo könnte Tim noch stecken? Am Haus seiner Großeltern? Vielleicht...? Suchend blickte Jan sich um und entdeckte schließlich eine große Pfütze. In der spiegelnden Oberfläche tauchte Fabian auf. „Fabian, gibt es nicht auch ein Grab für dich?“  
Der Junge nickte heftig und Jan wusste wo er als nächstes nachsehen würde. Der städtische Friedhof war nicht weit von hier, das konnte er noch schaffen und notfalls trotzdem rechtzeitig wieder am Bahnhof sein.

Er schnappte sich sein Bike und fuhr auf schnellstem Wege zum Friedhof, wo er das Rad diesmal nicht erst anschloss. Unterwegs hatte es wieder begonnen zu regnen, doch darauf achtete Jan nicht weiter. Er rannte durch das schmiedeeiserne Tor und sah sich um. Wo befand sich Fabians Grab? Leider war das Gelände nicht sonderlich übersichtlich. Es war hüglig und überall waren Bäume und Sträucher, die zwar teilweise kahl waren, aber trotzdem die Sicht versperrten.  
Auch hier gab es auf den Wegen Pfützen, doch der stärker werdende Regen verzerrte jedes Spiegelbild. Er musste auf gut Glück suchen.

Weg für Weg suchte er den Friedhof ab, doch nirgendwo war etwas von Tim zu sehen. Außer ihm schien keiner hier zu sein. Jan gab auf und ging zurück. Er hatte sich von Fabian so durcheinander bringen lassen, dass er Hals über Kopf los gefahren war. Hätte er vielleicht doch zu Hause warten sollen? Tim konnte in der Stadt doch sonst nirgendwo hin. Das Haus seiner Großeltern wurde schließlich gerade renoviert und sonst kannte er hier keinen mehr, soweit er wusste. Enttäuscht ging Jan zu seinem Bike, um den Weg zum Bahnhof einzuschlagen. Den nächsten Zug würde er noch abpassen, dann würde er zurück nach Hause fahren.

„Jan?“ Jan sah auf und vor ihm stand plötzlich ein pitschnasser Tim im Regen. Die Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht, die Hände hatte er in seine Jackentaschen gesteckt. „Tim, endlich. Ich hab dich überall gesucht.“ Jan ließ sein Rad zurück gegen den Zaun sinken und zog den Jungen, ohne lange nach zu denken, in seine Arme. Er war so erleichtert. Nicht nur, weil er ihn endlich gefunden hatte, sondern auch, weil er ihn nach all den Wochen wieder sehen konnte.

„Gesucht? Aber woher wusstest du...?“ Tim konnte nicht glauben, dass Jan bei ihm war. Wie konnte sein Freund nur wissen, dass er hier war? Er hatte es doch niemandem gesagt. Niemand wusste, dass er abgehauen war. Seine Eltern waren wahrscheinlich der Meinung, dass er gerade noch in der Schule saß.  
„Ist nicht so wichtig“, erwiderte Jan, weil er versprochen hatte, Fabians Auftauchen nicht zu erwähnen. „Hauptsache, du bist hier. Lass uns zu mir gehen, dann können wir reden.“ Er ließ Tim wieder los und holte sein Bike. Nebeneinander liefen sie die Straße entlang und schwiegen. Keiner wusste so recht was er sagen sollte.

Jetzt wo die Aufregung vorüber war, nahm Jan den Regen und die Kälte erst richtig wahr. Er begann zu frieren und Tim neben ihm ging es nicht anders. Als sie nach einer halben Stunde endlich Jans Zuhause erreichten, waren sie beide froh, endlich in die Wärme zu kommen. Jan stellte sein Rad schnell in die Garage, bevor er mit Tim das Haus betrat und das kalte Wetter hinter sich ausschloss. Jetzt brauchte er schon wieder eine warme Dusche und da schien er nicht der einzige zu sein, so wie sein Gast mit den Zähnen klapperte.  
„Nimm deine Jacke mit hoch. Wir hängen die Sachen ins Bad. Meine Ma wird sie dann wahrscheinlich in den Trockner tun, wenn sie kommt.“ Er ging voraus und Tim folgte ihm noch immer schweigend.  
„Geh schon mal ins Bad. Du weißt ja noch wo alles ist, oder? Ich such eben schnell trockene Sachen für dich raus. Meine Trainingssachen müssten dir eigentlich auch passen... Na los, werd endlich deine nassen Klamotten los, du wirst dir noch den Tod holen.“

Jan verschwand in seinem Zimmer und kramte im Kleiderschrank nach etwas Anziehbarem für Tim und auch für sich selbst. Sobald er seinen Freund versorgt hatte, musste er auch endlich selbst aus seinen Sachen. „Hier. Shirt und Pulli müssten dir passen. Die Hose ist vielleicht ´nen Tick zu groß, aber das wird schon gehen.“ Jan drehte die Heizung voll auf und legte die erwähnten Sachen darauf ab. So würden sie später angenehm warm sein.  
„Danke. Ich werd mich beeilen.“ Tim lächelte schwach und wartete, bis Jan gegangen war, dann zog er sich aus und stellte sich unter das heiße Wasser der Dusche. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, so planlos zu verschwinden? Offensichtlich gar nichts, denn sonst wäre er viel besser auf dieses schlechte Wetter vorbereitet gewesen.

Schon vor einer ganzen Weile hatte Tim sich mit ein paar Chaoten aus seiner Klasse angefreundet. Die hatten zwar hin und wieder ´ne große Klappe, waren aber sonst ganz harmlos. Und nur weil er gestern in der Schule mehr unfreiwillig in eine kleine Prügelei geraden war, hatten seine Eltern am Abend vollkommen die Fassung verloren und wollten ihm auf einmal alles verbieten. Tim hatte die Aufregung gar nicht verstanden. Aber als seine Eltern plötzlich begonnen hatten, schlecht über Fabian zu reden, war er in sein Zimmer verschwunden und hatte sich nicht mehr blicken lassen. Sie hatten kein Recht so etwas über Fabian zu sagen, nur weil er sich geprügelt hatte.  
Heute Morgen hatte er das Haus zwar in Richtung Schule verlassen, war dann aber nicht an seiner üblichen Haltestelle ausgestiegen. Erst hatte er nicht vor gehabt sich bei Jan zu melden, aber früher oder später wäre er zu ihm gegangen, weil er der einzige war, mit dem er im Moment wirklich reden konnte. Aber woher hatte der gewusst, wo er ihn suchen musste und dass er überhaupt in der Stadt war? Hatten seine Eltern sein Verschwinden vielleicht doch schon bemerkt und bei Jan angerufen?

Während Tim unter der Dusche vor sich hin grübelte, hatte Jan sich etwas Trockenes angezogen. Er saß vor seinem Computer, den er zuvor nicht ausgeschaltet hatte, und unterhielt sich mit Fabian, solange er noch das Rauschen der Dusche hörte.  
/Danke, dass du ihn gefunden hast./  
„Schon okay… Was mach ich denn jetzt? Soll ich eure Eltern anrufen und sagen, dass er hier ist? So wie ich ihn bisher kennengelernt habe, wird er auch wissen wollen, woher ich wusste, dass er kommt. Warum willst du nicht, dass er von dir erfährt? Er war so glücklich nach der Begegnung mit dir zu Halloween. Und dir würde er auch glauben, dass du kein Engel warst. Bestimmt würde er auf dich hören.“ Jan zerbrach sich den Kopf, doch er schaffte es gerade gar nicht irgendeine Ordnung in seine Gedanken zu bekommen. Alles war auf einmal so durcheinander.  
/Lass ihn selbst zu Hause anrufen. Das ist besser... Ich kann es ihm einfach nicht selbst sagen. Er wird mich hassen./  
„Aber wieso denn? Du hast halt ein paar Fehler gemacht. Jeder macht Fehler und du hast dafür doch schon bezahlt. Vielleicht wird Tim enttäuscht sein, aber wenigstens wird dann wieder alles in Ordnung kommen. Oh Mann, ich weiß nicht mal, was eigentlich genau los war. Vielleicht war alles auch nur ein großes Missverständnis.“  
/Ich weiß nicht, kann sein, dass du recht hast./  
„Du weißt es nicht?“, wollte Jan verwirrt wissen. „Ich denk du verfolgst ihn auf Schritt und Tritt und weißt alles, was passiert.“  
/Ich hab doch schon gesagt, dass ich nicht immer kontrollieren kann, wo ich hingehe. Manchmal bin ich in dem einen Moment hier und im nächsten nicht mehr. Und da sind auch riesen Sprünge in der Zeit. Ich war bei Tims Einschulung und als ich ihn das nächste Mal gesehen habe, war er schon in der vierten Klasse. Genauso habe ich auch nicht alles von den letzten Wochen mitbekommen. Ich hab ihn nur hin und wieder mit diesen Typen gesehen und als nächstes stand ich direkt neben ihm beim Streit mit unseren Eltern./  
„Schon okay. Ich werde ihn nachher fragen und dann wird hoffentlich alles wieder in Ordnung kommen.“ Jan hörte Schritte im Flur und klickte schnell das Schreibprogramm weg, damit Tim nicht zufällig sehen konnte, was da stand. „Aber jetzt geh ich erst mal duschen“, flüsterte er noch leise an Fabian gerichtet, bevor es an der Tür klopfte und Tim unsicher eintrat. Jan lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. „Hey, du. Wieder aufgetaut?“ Er schaltete sein Musikprogramm ein und stand dann auf.  
„Ja, jetzt geht’s mir schon besser, danke.“  
„Setz dich. Du kannst dir gerne die Zeit mit ´nem Spiel vertreiben oder ins Internet gehen. Ich verschwinde eben im Bad. Wird nicht lange dauern.“ Tim nickte und setzte sich vor den Computer, während Jan das Zimmer verließ.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie sich auf Jans Bett gegenüber, ein Tablett mit heißem Tee und Weihnachtsgebäck zwischen ihnen. Keiner wusste so recht, wie er anfangen sollte. Bedrückendes Schweigen machte sich breit, das Tim schließlich brach. „Du hast dein Zimmer gar nicht weihnachtlich dekoriert. Magst du das nicht?“  
Jan blickte sich kurz um und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Meine Ma hat das ganze Haus dekoriert aber in mein Zimmer hab ich sie nicht gelassen. Ich selbst war zu faul etwas hinzustellen und um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich noch kein Weihnachtsfeeling. Dieses doofe Wetter und all die anderen Dinge.“  
„Hm, kann ich verstehen, ist nur schade. Weißt du, ich habe so Fensterbilder von Schneemännern und Schneeflocken an meinem Fenster und auf meinem Schreibtisch steht ein kleiner Adventskranz. Meine Mom hat das Zeug schon seit Jahren. Es ist nicht viel, aber es ist schön...“ Tim verstummte und knabberte an einem Keks herum.

„Tim, erzählst du mir, was los war? Und... wir sollten deine Eltern vielleicht anrufen. Sie werden sich tierisch Sorgen machen.“  
„Ich mag jetzt nicht mit meinen Eltern reden. Das ist so kompliziert.“  
„Dann lass mich sie anrufen und ihnen sagen, dass du bei mir bist. Damit sie nicht zur Polizei rennen und es am Ende noch mehr Ärger gibt. Okay?“  
„Na gut, aber erst später.“ Tim nippte gedankenverloren an seinem heißen Tee und zischte leise auf, als er sich dabei die Zunge verbrannte. „Verdammt.“  
„Ah, was machst du denn?“ Jan nahm Tim die Tasse ab und stellte sie beiseite.  
„Schon okay, das passiert mir ständig mit heißen Sachen. Ist nicht so schlimm. Aber ich sollte dir ja erzählen, warum ich hier bin.“ Tim atmete tief durch und begann an der Bettdecke herum zu friemeln. „Ich hab dir ja geschrieben, dass ich ein paar Freunde an meiner Schule habe, die leider etwas chaotisch sind. Deshalb haben sie einen schlechten Ruf, aber eigentlich sind sie voll in Ordnung. Gestern gab es in der Pause ´ne kleine Prügelei und ich bin da irgendwie dazwischen geraten. Die Lehrer mussten das natürlich unbedingt meinen Eltern mitteilen und die sind dann total ausgetickt als ich nach Hause kam. Sie haben mir nicht mal zugehört, als ich versucht habe, zu erklären, dass ich den Streit nur schlichten wollte. Sie haben mir sonst was vorgeworfen und dann plötzlich auch noch Fabian schlecht gemacht. Da hab ich mich in mein Zimmer verzogen. Und heute Morgen bin ich in den nächstbesten Zug gestiegen anstatt in die Schule zu gehen. Jetzt bin ich hier.“ Tim lächelte traurig als er schließlich doch aufsah. „Ich verstehe nicht, wie sie all das über Fabian sagen können. Das er geraucht und getrunken und sich mit falschen Leuten getroffen hat.“  
„Vielleicht... ist da ja was Wahres dran?“, meinte Jan zögerlich und wusste im selben Moment, dass er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte. Tims Gesichtszüge wurden düster während sich seine Hände zu Fäusten ballten.

„Fabian war nicht so! Meine Eltern haben einfach nur vollkommen überreagiert.“  
„Tim. Du warst doch noch klein. An viele Dinge erinnert man sich nicht mehr. Deine Eltern haben wahrscheinlich nur Angst, dass sie dich auch verlieren.“  
„Woher willst du das denn alles wissen?“ Tim war aufgestanden und sah Jan herausfordernd an. Jan schluckte. Er hatte versprochen nichts zu sagen. „Ist es nicht offensichtlich?“ Langsam stand er ebenfalls auf. „Egal ob es wahr ist, was sie über deinen Bruder erzählt haben, sie haben nur noch dich. Natürlich haben sie Angst dich zu verlieren. Da passiert es einfach, dass sie etwas überreagieren, wenn du in Schwierigkeiten kommst.“  
„Aber deshalb müssen sie nicht schlecht über Fabian reden“, erwiderte Tim leise und klang dabei ein wenig trotzig.  
„Nein, das sollten sie nicht.“ Jan zog Tim in seine Arme und hielt ihn fest. Das fühlte sich so gut an nach den vielen Wochen, die sie sich nicht gesehen hatten. Egal was für Umstände Tim wieder in seine Nähe gebracht hatten, er war einfach nur froh ihn wieder bei sich zu haben.

Tim dachte ähnlich. Er kam sich so dumm vor, aber er war nun mal von Zuhause abgehauen und das ließ sich jetzt nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Jan würde ihm jedoch helfen, alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, das wusste er ganz genau. „Ich bin so froh, dass du mich gefunden hast“, meinte Tim nach einer Weile leise.  
„Das bin ich auch. Ich hab dich vermisst.“  
„Ich komme mir so dämlich vor.“  
„Ist schon okay. Es ist ja nichts Schlimmes passiert.“ Jan strich Tim sacht durch die dunklen Strähnen und genoss die Nähe. „Aber langsam sollten wir deine Eltern anrufen. Zum Glück ist Wochenende. Es wird keiner was dagegen haben, wenn du hier übernachtest. Hoffe ich zumindest.“

Im Haus waren Geräusche zu hören und Jan löste sich widerwillig aus der Umarmung. „Das müsste meine Ma sein. Ich hol dir eben unser Telefon, das ist billiger. Dann kannst du bei dir anrufen und ich sage bescheid, dass wir für das Wochenende Besuch haben.“ Er ging aus dem Zimmer und holte das Schnurlostelefon aus der Ladestation. Als er es an Tim weitergab, sah er ihn fragend an. „Oder möchtest du, dass ich dabei bin?“  
„Nein, geh ruhig. Ich denke, ich bekomme das hin.“  
„Okay.“ Jan schnappte sich ein paar Plätzchen vom Teller und drückte Tim dann noch einen aufmunternden Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er ging, um seine Mutter zu suchen.

Tim sah ihm einige Momente lächelnd nach, denn diese kleinen Zärtlichkeiten machten ihn glücklich. Wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, wenn sie sich richtig küssten? Dafür hatte sich bisher noch keine Gelegenheit ergeben obwohl er es doch gerne mal ausprobieren wollte.  
Er schob den Gedanken beiseite und wählte die Nummer von zuhause. Vielleicht waren seine Eltern noch gar nicht da und er brauchte nur eine Nachricht auf dem Anrufbeantworter zu hinterlassen.

Jan fand seine Mutter unterdessen in der Küche, wo sie ein paar Einkäufe verstaute. „Hallo Ma, wie war dein Tag?“ Frau Stevens drehte sich zu ihrem Sohn und sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Gut, wie immer. Aber normalerweise fragst du mich das nur, wenn du etwas ausgefressen hast. Was Gott sei dank selten genug vorkommt. Also, spucks aus, was hast du angestellt?“  
Jan sah sie entrüstet an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Darf man hier nicht mal ´ne Frage stellen ohne gleich böse Hintergedanken unterstellt zu bekommen?“  
Frau Stevens hob nur eine Augenbraue und Jan verdrehte die Augen. War er denn so berechenbar? „Ein Freund hat ein paar kleine Probleme zu Hause. Kann er übers Wochenende hier schlafen?“  
„Hat dieser Freund auch einen Namen?“, wollte Frau Stevens wissen, während sie wieder begann, herum zu räumen.  
„Tim, der Junge von Halloween.“  
„Ach ja, den hattest du erwähnt. Aber wohnt der nicht ein paar Stunden entfernt? Sag nicht, er ist von Zuhause abgehauen.“ Die selbstbewusste Frau blickte ihren Sohn streng an und der brummelte leise vor sich hin bevor er antwortete. „Ja, ist er, aber er telefoniert gerade mit seinen Eltern und klärt alles. Nur heute kann er eh nicht mehr zurück, weil bestimmt kein Zug mehr fährt.“  
Frau Stevens blickte noch immer etwas skeptisch und seufzte dann. „Meinetwegen. Es passiert ja sonst so selten, dass du Freunde einlädst. Wo das Gästebett ist, weißt du ja. Aber ich möchte später auch noch mit seinen Eltern reden und es wäre nett, wenn du ihn mir mal vorstellst, denn gesehen habe ich diesen ominösen Tim noch nicht. In einer halben Stunde gibt es Abendessen. Hol ihn runter, ihr könnt mir beim hin räumen helfen.“  
„Danke Mama!“, rief Jan und war schon zur Hälfte die Treppe hoch gelaufen.

Vor seinem Zimmer bremste er ab und klopfte erst an der Tür bevor er eintrat. Tim legte das Telefon gerade beiseite und lächelte unsicher. „Hey, wie ist es gelaufen?“, fragte Jan leise und setzte sich neben den Jungen.  
„Gut. Dad war noch gar nicht von der Arbeit zurück und Mom hat eben erst bemerkt, dass ich verschwunden bin. Sie wollte schon die Polizei anrufen. Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass ich hier bei dir bin und erst am Sonntag wieder nach Hause komme. Erst hat sie protestiert, aber diesmal hat sie zugehört, als ich ihr erklärt habe, was passiert ist. Sie wird es später Dad erklären.“  
„Dann lief ja alles super bei dir und bei mir auch. Meine Ma hat zugestimmt, dass du hier schlafen kannst, aber nur, wenn sie später mit deinen Eltern telefonieren kann und wenn wir ihr jetzt beim Abendessen machen helfen. Also los, zeigen wir uns von unserer besten Seite.“ Jan lachte fröhlich und Tim stimmte mit ein. So sah die Welt schon viel besser aus. Als sie das Zimmer verließen, um in der Küche zu helfen, merkten sie nicht, wie sich ein schwacher Schatten im Spiegel bewegte.

Nach dem Essen verschwand Jan kurz im Bad um sich zu erleichtern. Als er beim Händewaschen in den Spiegel sah, blickte ihm wieder einmal Fabian entgegen.  
„Hey, es ist alles wieder in Ordnung. Die ganze Sache war nur halb so wild und jetzt ist alles geklärt. Tim wird am Sonntag zurück fahren, also kannst du ganz beruhigt wieder aus den Spiegeln dieses Hauses verschwinden. Nicht, das ich das nicht cool finde, aber irgendwie is das ehrlich gruslig.“ Jan gestikulierte verlegen, hielt aber abrupt inne, als dadurch Wasserspritzer auf dem Spiegel landeten.  
Fabian lächelte und nickte. /Ich weiß, was du meinst. Keine Angst, ich verschwinde wieder./ Jan konnte sehen, dass das Lächeln traurig war und er bereute seine Worte, doch Fabian, ließ keine Entschuldigung zu. /Ist schon okay. Ich gehöre doch nicht mehr zu den Lebenden. Ich sollte gar nicht hier sein. Aber bitte, tu mir noch einen letzten Gefallen./  
Jan nickte zögerlich. „Wenn es nichts Unmögliches ist.“  
/Im Haus unserer Großeltern habe ich ein Geheimversteck. Ich erkläre dir, wie du es finden kannst. Geh mit Timmy dort hin und gib ihm alles, was darin liegt./  
„Oh, okay. Das dürfte kein Problem sein, wenn wir ins Haus kommen. Ich kann es morgen gern mal versuchen.“  
/Nein, heute noch. Bitte. Es ist wichtig. Meinetwegen kannst du ihm dann auch von mir erzählen. Das wird sich nicht vermeiden lassen./  
„Ich weiß nicht...“  
Fabians Blick wurde kurz abwesend, bevor er wieder zu Jan sah. /Es wird anfangen zu schneien. Er liebt Schnee. Geh mit ihm spazieren. Wo das Haus ist, weißt du ja. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ihr hinein kommt. Nimm eine Taschenlampe mit, das muss reichen./

Jan seufzte ergeben und nickte schließlich. Die ganze Sache schien Fabian sehr wichtig zu sein und wenn es wirklich begann zu schneien, dann war es bestimmt schön noch ein wenig hinaus zu gehen. Sie mussten sich eben nur richtig warm anziehen. „Okay, sag mir, wo ich dein Versteck finde, den Rest bekomm ich dann schon irgendwie hin.“

Jan trocknete sich die Hände, während Fabian den Weg auf den Spiegel schrieb. Dann ging er zurück in sein Zimmer, wo Tim auf dem Bett saß und nicht recht wusste, was er tun sollte. Schnell warf Jan einen Blick aus dem Fenster und konnte dort tatsächlich die ersten weißen Flocken sehen, obwohl es schon lange dunkel war. „Tim, schau, es fängt an zu schneien. Lass uns noch ein wenig spazieren gehen.“  
„Jetzt noch?“, fragte Tim verwundert, doch seine Augen begannen zu leuchten. Fabian hatte recht gehabt. Tim liebte den Schnee einfach über alles.  
„Es ist noch nicht mal acht. Wir müssen uns einfach nur ganz warm anziehen und wir werden ja auch nicht lange unterwegs sein.“  
„Okay, überredet.“ Tim lachte fröhlich und stand auf. Weil seine Sachen noch nicht richtig trocken waren, würde er etwas von Jan anziehen müssen. Sie packten sich ordentlich in dicke Pullis und Schals und Jan schaffte es noch unbemerkt, eine Taschenlampe in seine Jackentasche zu stecken.

Zuerst liefen sie ziellos die Straßen entlang, doch Jan lenkte sie unauffällig in die Richtung, in der auch Tims zukünftiges Zuhause stand. Sie hinterließen schmelzende Spuren in der frischgefallenen Schneedecke, die nur langsam unter den schweren weißen Flocken wieder verschwanden.

„Jan, woher wusstest du, dass ich in der Stadt bin?“ Tim sah zu seinem Freund, lief dabei aber weiter. Jetzt wo er wieder etwas ruhiger war, war ihm die Frage wieder eingefallen. Doch Jan konnte darauf noch nicht ehrlich antworten. Er hatte zwar jetzt Fabians Erlaubnis Tim alles zu erzählen, aber er wollte dies erst machen, wenn sie am Haus waren. „Ich... Ein guter Freund hat mir einen Tipp gegeben. Ich erzähl es dir später, hab noch ein wenig Geduld, ja?“  
Tim nickte zögerlich. Irgendwie war er enttäuscht. Er hätte gedacht, dass Jan ihm auch alles erzählen würde, aber das war wohl nicht so. Seufzend sah er sich um und bemerkte, dass er die Gegend kannte. Es war zwar dunkel und mit dem Schnee sah alles ein wenig anders aus, doch einige markante Dinge waren doch unverkennbar. „Ist das nicht die Straße meiner Großeltern?“

Jan nickte und deutete vor sich. Und tatsächlich. Einige Sträucher und Gartenzäune weiter stand das alte Haus in das Tim bald mit seinen Eltern einziehen würde. Sie blieben davor stehen und nachdem sich Jan noch einmal kurz umgesehen hatte, nahm er Tims Hand und zog ihn mit sich auf das Grundstück. Das Gartentor war nicht abgeschlossen, weil die Handwerker sowieso jeden Tag kamen. Nur die Haustür wurde immer sorgfältig geschlossen.

„Jan, was machst du denn?“ Tim sah sich nervös um. Das war ihm alles doch ganz schön unheimlich.  
„Ich möchte dir was zeigen. Sei nicht so nervös. Immerhin gehört euch das Haus, also können wir uns ganz normal hier bewegen.“ Er behielt lieber für sich, dass sie trotzdem keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen sollten, denn dass konnte durchaus unnötigen Stress verursachen. Sie liefen um das Haus herum, bis sie auf der Rückseite waren, wo das Licht der Straßenlaternen nicht mehr hinreichte. Nur der wolkenschwere, orangeschimmernde Himmel und der Schnee machten es möglich, dass sie überhaupt etwas sahen.

Jan hoffte, dass Fabian Wort hielt und sie irgendwie ins Haus kamen, denn sonnst würde er sich hier ziemlich zum Idioten machen. Hier, an der Rückseite, gab es eine Tür, die in den Garten führte. Er stieg die fünf Stufen zu ihr hinauf und probierte vorsichtig, ob sie sich öffnen ließ. Zu seinem Glück gab das Schloss nach und die Tür ging auf. Ob es Zufall oder Fabians Werk war, konnte er nicht sagen. Es war in dem Moment auch nicht wichtig.  
„Jan, was machst du denn da?“, fragte Tim erneut erschrocken.  
„Wirst du gleich sehen. Jetzt komm schon.“ Er zog den Jungen mit sich ins Haus und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Hier drinnen fühlte es sich viel wärmer an, auch wenn die Heizung nur minimal eingeschaltet war. Jan holte seine Taschenlampe hervor, schaltete sie ein und richtete den Lichtstrahl vor sich auf den Boden. Was hatte Fabian gleich noch mal geschrieben? Sie mussten in den zweiten Stock und dann rechts und dann...

Er lief voran, achtete aber darauf, dass Tim ihm folgte. Mit den ganzen Abdeckplanen der Handwerker und den dunklen Schatten, wirkte alles etwas gruslig, trotzdem schalteten sie kein weiteres Licht an. Das hätte man von außen gesehen und das wollten sie schließlich nicht. Recht schnell fand Jan den richtigen Raum, wo er zielstrebig auf einen alten Einbaukleiderschrank zuging.

„Das ist Fabians Zimmer gewesen.“ Tims Worte waren nur leise gewesen. Er stand im Türrahmen und betrachtete den fast leeren Raum. Seine Großeltern hatten ihn in den letzten Jahren als Gästezimmer genutzt, doch die meiste Zeit hatte er leer gestanden. Nach der Halloweennacht hatte er einige Stunden auf dem Bett gesessen und viel nachgedacht. Auch wenn Fabians Geist Trost gebracht hatte, so waren doch die alten Verlustgefühle wieder hochgekommen. Tim war es sehr schwer gefallen, seinen Eltern nichts zu erzählen. Sie hätten ihm nicht geglaubt.

Das Knarren der alten ungenutzten Schranktür holte Tim aus seinen Gedanken. Skeptisch beobachtete er seinen Freund, der fast in dem Schrank verschwand und schließlich mit einem Arm voller Dinge wieder hervorkam. Jan breitete die Sachen auf dem Boden vor dem Bett aus und setzte sich im Schneidersitz daneben. Tim tat es ihm nach einigem Zögern gleich und gemeinsam betrachteten sie den kleinen Schatz. Eine halbabgebrannte dicke Kerze, alte Streichhölzer und ein altes Notizbuch zwischen dessen Seiten Fotos und einzelne Blätter steckten.

„Woher wusstest du...“  
„Fabian hat es mir erzählt.“ Jan nahm sich die Streichhölzer und versuchte die Kerze anzuzünden. Aber erst das dritte Hölzchen ließ sich entflammen.  
„Fabian? Wieso hast du das nicht eher gesagt?“ Tim atmete erschrocken ein und sah sich um, doch von seinem Bruder war nichts zu sehen.  
„Er hat mir gesagt, dass du von zuhause abgehauen und in den Zug gestiegen bist. Deshalb war ich am Friedhof, ich hatte dich überall gesucht. Er hat mir das Versprechen abgenommen, dir nichts von ihm zu erzählen. Vorhin, als er mir sein Geheimversteck verraten hat, hat er es sich anders überlegt. Ich weiß nicht, wo er im Moment ist.“ Jan sah zu Tim und lächelte verlegen. „Er wollte, dass du alles bekommst, was in dem Versteck ist. Du sollst es lesen.“

Jan nahm das Notizbuch und drückte es Tim in die Hand. Diesem stiegen langsam Tränen in die Augen, während er es durchblätterte. Unteranderem waren Schnappschüsse von ihm selbst unter den Fotos, die letzten Seiten des Buches waren leer geblieben. Tim las die letzten Einträge und schüttelte nur immer wieder den Kopf. Hatte er seinen Bruder so falsch in Erinnerung?  
„Möchtest du es hier weiter lesen oder sollen wir zu mir zurück? Da ist es vielleicht gemütlicher und vor allem wärmer“, fragte Jan nach einer langen Zeit des Schweigens leise und schreckte Tim so aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Ja, lass uns gehen.“ Tim wischte sich über die Augen und stand auf, das Buch fest an sich gedrückt. Jan löschte die Kerze und hob diese gemeinsam mit der Streichholzschachtel auf. Er würde sie erst einstecken können, wenn das flüssige Wachs erkaltet war. Sie stiegen die Treppen wieder hinunter, zogen die Hintertür hinter sich fest ins Schloss und machten sich auf den Heimweg.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?“ Jan sah besorgt zu seinem Freund, der ein wenig ratlos mit den Schultern zuckte.  
„Ich denke schon.“ Tim drehte das Buch in seinen Händen und drückte es dann wieder an sich um es vor den noch immer fallenden Schneeflocken zu schützen. „Ich bin nur etwas durcheinander. Was da steht... das ist nicht der Fabian an den ich mich erinnere. Hab ich denn wirklich soviel vergessen? Hab ich mich so sehr in ihm getäuscht?“  
„Nein, bestimmt nicht.“ Jan blieb stehen und brachte auch seinen Freund dazu inne zu halten. „Du warst damals einfach noch jung und außerdem haben die Menschen viele Facetten. Meistens kennt man selbst bei seiner Familie nicht alle Seiten. Ist es denn so wichtig für dich? Behalte ihn doch so in Erinnerung, wie du ihn gekannt hast. Alles andere hat doch längst keine Bedeutung mehr.“  
Man konnte die Verwirrung in Tims Augen sehen, als er sich abwandte und weiter ging. „Ich muss das wohl alles erst einmal verdauen. Vielleicht fällt es mir leichter, wenn ich darüber geschlafen habe.“  
„Da hast du recht.“ Jan folgte Tim und bald erreichten sie ihr Ziel. Es war schon kurz vor zehn, also waren sie doch länger unterwegs gewesen als vermutet. Sie schälten sich aus ihren Wintersachen, meldeten sich bei Jans Eltern zurück und gingen hoch in sein Zimmer.

„Mist, wir müssen ja auch noch das Gästebett für dich aufstellen.“ Jan wollte umdrehen um das Bett vom Speicher zu holen, doch Tim hielt ihn auf.  
„Ähm, also, dein Bett sieht recht groß aus... mir würde es nichts ausmachen... öhm... aber du kannst auch das Bett holen...“  
„Meinst du das ernst?“, fragte Jan verwundert.  
„Na, nicht so... du weißt schon.“ Tim wurde verlegen und wünschte sich ein Loch in dem er verschwinden konnte. Jan bemerkte es und zog den nur wenig kleineren Jungen in seine Arme. „Ich weiß, was du meinst. Warte kurz, ich geb dir ein Shirt von mir, in dem du schlafen kannst... Und jetzt geh ins Bad, ich hol in der Zeit zumindest noch ´ne Decke und ein zweites Kopfkissen.“ Jan kramte ein altes Shirt hervor und drückte es Tim in die Arme. Er schmatzte ihm einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze und schob ihn dann Richtung Tür. Das Tagebuch seines Bruders hatte Tim dabei noch immer in der Hand.

Als Jan allein war, ging er als erstes wieder zu seinem Schrank und sah dort in den großen Spiegel. „Fabian, bist du da? Fabian?“  
Der Geist erschien im Spiegel und Jan atmete auf.  
„Wirst du dich deinem Bruder zeigen?“ Fabian nickte wortlos.  
„Warte damit bitte bis morgen, okay?“ Der Geist legte den Kopf schief und deutete damit die offensichtliche Frage an.  
„Lass ihn erst einmal zur Ruhe kommen. Für einen Tag ist genug passiert. Bis morgen hat er alles ein wenig sortiert.“ Fabian nickte verstehend und verschwandt langsam.  
„Gute Nacht Fabian.“ Jan zog das extra Bettzeug hervor und schloss dann den Schrank. Auch für Jan war es ein aufregender Tag gewesen und er war froh, wenn er nachher endlich schlafen konnte. Er wechselte sich mit Tim im Bad ab und betrat schließlich erleichtert und bettfertig sein Zimmer. Sein Gast saß auf dem Bett, in eine Decke eingewickelt und starrte auf ein altes Foto aus dem Notizbuch seines Bruders. „Irgendwie bin ich noch gar nicht müde“, meinte er ruhig, als er bemerkte, dass er nicht mehr allein im Raum war.  
„Ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich bin absolut k.o., aber mein Kopf ist noch hell wach“, erwiderte Jan. „Warte, ich bin gleich wieder da.“ Jan schlich die Treppen hinunter, nahm Fabians Kerze und Streichhölzer aus seiner Jackentasche und holte dann auch noch einen kleinen Teller als Untersetzer aus der Küche. Mit seiner Beute kehrte er zu Tim zurück, der ihn nun fragend beobachtete.  
Jan lächelte jedoch nur, stellte alles auf seinem Nachttisch ab und entzündete die Kerze erneut. Dann löschte er die Deckenlampe und krabbelte zu Tim aufs Bett, wo er sich in seine eigene Decke wickelte.

„Mit dem Schnee da draußen, dir an meiner Seite und der Kerze hier, kommt nun doch etwas weihnachtliche Stimmung auf.“ Tim lächelte verlegen während sein Blick an der Kerze hing. Der warme Schein beruhigte ihn genauso wie Jan an seiner Seite. Es dauerte nicht lange, da waren die beiden Jungen eingeschlafen und das ruhige Licht der Kerze fiel auf zwei entspannte Gesichter. Ein kleiner Windhauch tauchte den Raum gegen Mitternacht schließlich in völlige Dunkelheit.

Ende


End file.
